


Bonding Over Food

by AishiCc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Klance if you squint, One Shot, Slightish Allura/Shiro, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk decides to try bonding with Keith, and this is how it goes. A bit of what could be taken as Shiro and Allura thrown in, also Lance being Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Over Food

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to the Fandom.

As soon as I saw the trailer for Voltron: Legdery Defener I knew I would watching the show, I also wondered who the scared hottie was, and why there was not more Keith. I put off watching it for a month after it came out, God that was hard, and I was right this show has hijacked a good part of my subconscious. Now I decided to just go with it, as I often do, and this was what my brain came up with that was coherent not crack video material. It was fun playing with the idea of Allura and Shiro, a pairing I do not hate, as if one could hate Space Dad really? Hunk and Keith bonding is not something I have seen a lot out there, not from the original either, though they have always gotten along all right. A bit of Lance and Kieth being adorable is always good, Klance is one of my new favorite things. All and all for an introduction to the Fandom and a One Shot I would say it is not an OOC mess. I am hoping to get more Voltron stuff up, both original and new, but not sure when. As soon as Legion goes live I will playing the shit out of WoW again, sorry, but I will get as much out of my head and onto a hardrive before that happens. Anything you might like to see tried is welcomed, and if I use your suggestion I will credit you promise. Hopefully this goes over as well as my Miraculous Lady Bug fic did, such a friendly Fandom that one. From Gundam to Lions HO!

**WarNinGs** : One Shot, Introduction to Fandom, Slightly OOCish.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Hunk calm down, and yes blasting._ ”

I adore the fact the hotheaded Keith is the one to say calm down in this moment, God these guys are adorable!

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

“Ooh, ooh, ooh Keith! Keith buddy, so glad I caught you before you locked yourself in the training room thingy.” Hunk smiled at the loner in their little makeshift family, frowning slightly at the blink then confused look. Keith was not use to being around other people in casual settings, not surprising since he had been all alone in that desert shack for roughly a year. Hunk had heard about Keith mostly through Lance, since he was not a pilot they had not really crossed paths while they had both in the Academy, Pidge had not even had that much. The temperamental young man was eyeing him with a mix of curiosity and confusion, though he was perfectly calm which was good. “Is it cool if I run an idea by you?”

Keith blinked again at the large emotional Paladin, Hunk normally did not get on his nerves even if he did find the other confusing at times. “I guess so...I mean if you think it will help.”

Hunk smiled at the unsure teen in front of him, trying was good, it took time to get back into the habit of working with people again. “Great. I need to barrow you.”

“Barrow me? Barrow me for what?” Keith demanded crossing his arms, Hunk meant well so he was not as concerned as he would be if Lance or Coran had said the same thing.

Hunk fidgeted, he may have phrased that a bit better, “Um...well you are like really good with maps and finding stuff, like _way_ better then the rest of us.” Keith nodded slightly indicating he was either following along, or possibly even agreeing with him. Since Keith was still calmly standing there listening to him Hunk took it as a good sign either way. “Well we will be here for a little while and since it appears to be safe I was thinking of scouting it for foodstuffs. You are good with the whole finding things and fighting so I thought maybe you might like a change of scenery...wa-was I wrong?”

“You want me to come hunting with you?” Keith had never really thought about Hunk asking him for anything but help trying some new creation or gizmo, not that he minded being asked. Hunk nodded looking hopeful yet unsure, kind of like a big puppy. Smiling slightly at that mental image Keith nodded, “To be honest scouting the local scenery sounds like fun.”

“Yey!” Hunk cried as he pulled Keith into a bear hug, grinning at the soft chuckle as Keith pushed him away with a grin. “I'm sure it will be, and it's so nice out.”

Keith shook his head at the very happy Hunk, definitively a giant puppy, “Have you already cleared it with Shiro?”

“Well...I short of wanted to get a yes from you first,” Hunk answered tapping his index fingertips together looking down, looking back up after a moment. “Was that not the right thing to do?”

Keith frowned slightly as he considered that, “It will take like a minute to call in, do we take the Lions?”

“Well the first place I want to scout is a bit of a walk so yeah, plus just in case Galra or some other unfriendly alien shows up.” Hunk got that not all aliens would be as nice as Shay, but that did not mean he could not hope right? He had been right about those other two, though at least Lance was not hung up on purely human standards of beauty. Lance was not nearly as shallow or arrogant as he came off sometimes, though he still needed a little work in those areas.

Keith nodded again, Hunk had given this some thought, not that he was one to rush into things, “You need to bring anything with you?”

“Already packed a few crates and such in Yellow, I didn't want to do anything to Red without your OK.” Red was as temperamental as its Paladin, the last thing Hunk wanted was it mad at him before Keith could even get his hands on him.

Keith smiled at that, Hunk was a considerate kind of guy, “Load whatever you need, I'll fill in Red and Shiro.”

Hunk smiled as Keith turned from him, jogging towards the command center where Shiro most likely was. ' _I knew_ _all he needed was a little prompting, he wants to help he just doesn’t know how to ask. I hope Red is also in a good mood._ ' Turning the large man headed toward the bay where Red was waiting, Keith may be a loner but he if he said he would do something he did it, seems that had not changed. 

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

“Keith I thought you would be training by now, something wrong?” Shiro asked turning from the console Allura had been teaching him about. Keith was clam so there was no emergency, personal or otherwise, though the other black haired Paladin had come for something.

“No,” Keith answered his leader with a shake of his head, Shiro knew him better then anyone. “Hunk wanted to scout for something edible and asked me to back him up. Are we needed?”

Allura frowned slightly, she knew Hunk had been looking at scans this morning, seems he had found something worth checking out. Turning to Shiro she caught his slight nod, he had nothing planned that could not wait. “By all means see if the two of you can find anything useful here while you can. Are just the two of you going then?”

Keith turned to the Princess, frowning slightly when she asked about who else was going. “Yeah, not sure how long he wants to stay out, but knowing Hunk he'll want to be back in time to feed everyone.”

Shiro smiled a little, it was good to see Keith doing something with the others beside fighting, one way or the other. “ Go be great.” Keith blinked, smiled, then nodded as he took off towards the door leading to his Lion. “ You seem worried Princess?”

Allura sighed softly, she still did not know her new Paladins  very well, nor did they know each other either, yet she knew she could trust Shiro's judgment. Shiro knew Keith, they had a history the others did not share, but how well did anyone really know Keith? “Keith is not much  of a...team player, is that correct?”

“It is, and no he is not, but he is good at finding and fighting, which is why Hunk wanted him as backup. You worried Keith will do something rash, or just general unease?” Shiro asked as he casually crossed his arms, he knew Keith better then anyone else, and not just because he was the leader. She trusted him, she trusted them, but they all were still getting to know each other.

Allura smiled when Shiro's tone and posture were calm and not defensive in anyway, her Paladins were protective of each other and not just of their leader. “ A little of both perhaps, I do not mean to imply anything.” She stopped talking when Shiro raised his cybernetic hand, eyes closed, “Keith would not become defensive if I told him I was worried?”

“Not if you explained yourself, he does listen to you Allura.” Shiro knew how difficult Keith could be when he set his mind to it, that would never change. “Keith has not had the easiest life, trusting people does not come easily to him, he does trust you.”

“Because you do,” Allura reminded the scared human with a hint of regret, the others all seemed to like her just fine now that they had learned to work together. Keith was still such a mystery to her, and not simply because he was a human.

Shiro shook his head, the Princess had a lot to learn about humans still. “Not entirely. You have shown you know how to fight, and are willing to die for what you believe in. You've earned his respect, and with respect comes loyalty. Lance is still working on that, though he is getting there slowly.”

Allura glanced at the two departing Lions, smiling slightly as she turned back to Shiro, “Are all humans from your part of your Planet so mysterious?”

Shiro chuckled, this was not first time he had been teased about such things. “Asians do have that reputation back on Earth yes. We are also know for a few other traits, a few we both happen to share.”

“I would very much like to learn more about the others, I fear you humans still baffle me somewhat.” Allura did like them very much, they were committed to the fight now, even if they had only recently learned about Zarkon's cruelty. She still felt guilty she could not help ease their homesickness, a feeling she fully understood and agreed with the term.

Chuckling again Shiro could not help but agree, “You're doing fine Princess. Where would you like to start?”

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

Hunk frowned up at the tree his scanners said had something good in, it's smooth thin trunk remind him of a beech back home. A Bunch of something was up in the leaves, and there was no way he was getting it with out taking down the tree. Turning to Keith he nodded towards the tree, “Any thoughts besides hit it with your sword?” Midnight blue turned to the bunches that were the desired target, frown thoughtful for a moment before Keith nodded. Curious Hunk opened his mouth to ask, leaving it open when Kieth came running at him, flipping he landed with his gloved hands on broad shoulders before the lighter Asian pushed off, warping his legs around the smooth pale blue bark. Hunk blinked up at the other Paladin still in shock, Keith really was built like his Lion. Watching the other shimming up the tree he whistled, wondering if Keith's childhood had been spent in trees. “Toss one down I'll catch it!”

Huffing he frowned at the bright pink somewhat candy cane curved fruit, scanning it for a moment, it was safe to eat raw. Setting the scanner down on the crate's lid he peeled the fruit and took a small bite, testing the consistency as well as the taste. It was soft like a banana, which made sense to him, had a mild not too sweet flavor the reminded him of a pear without the grainy feeling. Dubbing it acceptable he put the non-peeled fruit into the crate, setting the peeled one on top of the scanner. Looking back up he could see Keith but could not make out his face, not that he really needed to. “Banana pear, drop me another!” He caught a nod before Keith moved to free another bundle, so far this whole working together thing was going great.

After clearing about half of the tree Hunk called out for Keith the stop and come back down, it seemed each tree could give them half a create and there was a small grove they could move to. Turning when he sensed rather then heard Keith come up be hind him Hunk grinned broadly getting a slight titling of the head. Breaking the banana pear in half he held out the untouched half for Keith to try, nodding when Keith did not take it after a moment. Keith took the faintly pink fruit, sniffing it before trying it, quite or not Keith was just as curious as the rest of them about this strange knew world that was this part of the galaxy. “I think we should fill a few creates before moving on to the next promising site, wanted to start with something easy.”

Keith nodded as he turned his head towards the grove, “Sounds like a plan.”

Hunk smiled, pleased Keith was working with him so well, he had been a little unsure at first. Keith preferred being alone when not needed, it made Hunk wonder if there was a reason beyond a year searching the desert for what turned out to be an alien cat robot. Not sure how to breach the topic without it coming out all wrong and forward he just sighed softly. The big guy just wanted to help, and he knew if some things were asked in the wrong way it made helping someone harder then it needed to be. When Keith turned to look at him the Yellow Paladin nodded towards the Lions, grabbing the crate as he fell in behind the shorter teen.

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

“This place has a ton of cool readings but I want to check everything, if any of us got sick we would not be the only ones in trouble.” Hunk was not about to poison his friends, no self respecting chief would do such a thing. Keith nodded before wondering over to a bush heavy with some sort of berry, frowning at the almost metallic colored spheres. Hunk frowned slightly but relaxed when it became clear Keith was not about to pop anything into his mouth without an Okay from him, berries and mushrooms were notorious back home. “They are pretty huh?”

“Yeah, you are really enjoying this aren't you?” Keith asked as he glanced at the larger teen, Hunk was emotional and it could be interesting to watch.

“Well I may be a Techie but I do like nature too, I mean this place looks like something out of Dr. Seuss, how cool is that?” Hunk liked machines but needed to be outside once an awhile or he went stir crazy. “What about you?”

“Me?” Keith asked frowning, not use to personal questions.

“You like being outside right?” Hunk did not know many free spirits who enjoyed the indoors more then the out.

“Yeah, I like quite places and most of those are not man made.” Keith answered, turning to frown at some odd pom pom looking flowers.

Hunk shook his head, this was going to take time. “Maybe you should spend a little more time with people...just saying?” Large hands came up when Keith turned his head, their owner unsure what the other would say.

Keith frowned at the slightly nervous looking teen for a moment before shrugging, “Might not be such a bad idea as long as I can trust the people.” Catching Hunk blink the Red Paladin smirked a little, Hunk really needed to get over being so nervous sometimes. “You don't think I can trust all of you?”

“No, no, no! Of course you can!” Hunk cried hands on Keith's shoulders, completely forgetting the other had been teasing him. A tilt of a head drew a frown, “You were just tea...can we not tell Lance I did that?” Lance enjoyed teasing them all, and he would rather not risk a fight about Keith's trust issues. Hunk knew people and Keith was good people, he just needed to be reminded of that fact now and then.

“That you did what?” Keith asked innocently, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth after a moment.

Hunk grinned before pulling a startled Keith into a bear hug, when he felt the other push against him he eased up. “Sorry excitable.”

“Yeah I've noticed, it's fine Hunk really.” Keith assured the larger male as he stepped back, his spine could only take so much excitement in one day. “So what does you scanner say this time?”

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

“Umm...not to alarm anyone but Keith is missing.” Lance had to admit he was a little worried, the guy was a hothead and did not have the best people skills.

“Missing?” Allura asked frowning at the Blue Paladin, ignoring Shiro's 'what?' expression, she had seen it enough to know it by now.

Lance nodded, and just when he felt like working on his people skills again too. “Not in the training room, caf, or his room so...”

Allura opened her mouth, turning when Shiro chuckled, frowning at the Black Paladin she gave him a questioning look. “Keith went to cover Hunk on a little food run, nothing to worry about.” Shiro assured Lance amused, pleased Lance was concerned for his 'rival'.

“Hunk took Keith and did not even ask me?” Lance asked clearly hurt that the friendly Hunk had ignored him.

“He wanted Keith to get out of the castle for a little while,” Allura soothed, despite her first impression she had learned Lance was a very compassionate young man. He liked being included and needed, even more so now that they were so far from home, she could understand how he felt.

Lance frowned for a moment before nodding, “The guy does need the change of scenery _way_ more then I do this is true. Leave it to Hunk to get Keith to act like a normal guy.” Shaking his head as she chuckled the Blue Paladin turned, waving at the pair as he walked out.

Allura frowned slightly as Lance left, clearly amused and relived, “Do rivals normally bond so quickly on your world?”

“Sure when they aren't really rivals, it's a guy thing,” Shiro answered still smiling slightly, much preferring the Altea pair to any of the Galra he could remember.

Allura turned to the relaxed male, titling her head slightly at him, human terms were still new to her. “Guy thing...is this a serious thing or like that 'Blonde' thing Lance was telling me about?”

“When something only makes sense to guys that is what it is commonly referred to, usually jokingly but not always. Sometimes guys just have to compete with another, Lance seems to be getting over needing to prove something to himself and us.” Shiro knew Lance wanted to prove he had what it took just like Keith did, and with a bit more discipline training they would both be just fine unsupervised.

“Ah...so the females of your world are well aware the males do many strange things for reasons known only to them, they sound very wise.” Allura had decided she enjoyed a bit of friendly banter with her new Black Paladin. Coran had suggested she focus on getting to know him first since he was the leader, and they seemed to get along just fine. She enjoyed learning about Earth and its peoples, it was no wonder her Paladins wanted to protect it as much as they wanted to see it again.

Shiro smirked, Allura was not like any princess he had grown up hearing about, “Something like that, though some of them have a very strange obsession with shoes.”

Allura frowned, fairly sure he was not entirely joking, “You need shoes to match your attire, or for certain jobs or hobbies, but more then that seems self-indulgent.”

Shiro nodded slightly, “That is kind of the point, some people only care about owning things.”

“You do not like such people...are the rulers of your world like that?” Allura hoped none of the humans were think she was like those greedy humans, maybe a joke or two would be all right.

“Some, but most are not that bad. If more were like you maybe Earth would be better off now?” Shiro thought out loud as he glanced at the pilot's station, which was empty at the moment. The Princess was with him, Coran was working with Pidge on some repairs or project, he had not really asked.

Allura smiled at the though said more to himself then to her perhaps, it was still a compliment. “I had a fine teacher in my father is all, as I am sure you did as well.” At his blink she smiled a bit brighter, “Now can you explain to me what a 'Ladies Man' is and why a lady should trust one?”

Shiro chuckled at the question, Lance meant well, they all knew it, but sometimes he did come on a little strong. “Men who constantly flirt or otherwise charm ladies, not all are as harmless as Lance.”

“Lance is strange but he is hardly a threat to anyone who does not threaten first.” Keith was quick to growl but stood down when told, he was protective but she did not consider him a threat either. Allura knew the humans were good souls, however strange they might seem to her.

“Not all Ladies Men can take no for an answer,” Shiro left it at that, Allura was not so sheltered as to not know what that meant.

Frowning the alien princess shook her head, Lance joked but he never touched anyone in such a vile manner, not that Keith looked amused every time Lance hugged him. “A Lion would never choose such a base creature to join with.”

Shiro nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Nor would a fine Lady, now care to tell me what this readout says?”

Allura allowed herself to smile at the very kind young man, thankful his first meeting with aliens had not frozen his heart or twisted his mind. Looking down at where they had left off she shook her head, humans did appear to be a curious and attentive specie. “It an update on our systems...”

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

“Oh my look at all the pretty colors!” Coran exclaimed as he enter the kitchen, Hunk hard at work, Keith sitting watching the other human with open curiosity. Nodding to the Red Paladin he walked up to the counter, “I see you have been busy Hunk.”

“Yep, been running tests to make sure everything is safe cooked too, so far everything has been.” Hunk answered as he frowned at a display, for a moment before going back to his cooking.

“Well is nice to see you boys had a safe as well as productive trip,” Coran found the humans fascinating, more so after getting to know Lance a bit better. Keith was calmly nibbling on the few samples set out, clearly having been talked into remaining rather then training as he normally would be. “So good then?”

Keith glanced at the male alien, Coran was loud and energetic but he was growing on the loner. “Its all interesting, not sure if you Alteains will like it.”

“Well that is easy enough to fine out yes?” Coran hesitated for a moment, the dark haired young man nodded so he sat down beside him taking up a spoon. “So find anything interesting besides food?”

“There were some minerals I brought back samples of to see if we could use them, Pidge and I are still learning how to repair this new tech.” Hunk was leaving the computers to do their scans while he saw to food, humans and aliens had some conflicting tastes.

Coran nodded as he took a bite of some sort of fruit and sauce dish, it was sweet and tasted just fine to him. “You both are doing just fine, trust me.”

Keith leaned to his right, lifting something form the chair beside him. Setting it on the counter he studied Coran's face, “You guys use a lot of crystal so...”

Coran blinked a the silvery formation of crystal, it shimmered with hints of rainbow colors, “Oh that is very pretty.”

“Yeah, we figured it would either be useful as some component or maybe just decoration. There is a bunch of them in a cave Keith found, it didn't give off any energy so it was safe to carry around.” Hunk set down a few more dishes before nodding to himself. “Alright that should cover everything.”

“Hey guys, I see you brought in a good haul!” Pidge greeted as he came up to them, taking the seat beside Keith when the other removed his jacket form it. Smiling up at Keith he missed the crystal for a moment, “Gift for the Princess?”

“Never even considered that, you're so smart Pidge!” Hunk beamed, girls did like pretty things, and it was a pretty short of flower like crystal.

Keith shook his head with a half smirk, “She does like flowers.”

“She told you that! You didn't tell me that!” Hunk would have brought some of the flowers they had found if he had known. Sure on Earth girls liked flowers but this was space, for all he knew giving a girl flowers on Altea meant I hate you.

Keith frowned, Hunk and Lance sure did yell a lot, “Coran mentioned it when he asked if I missed anything about Earth like Lance, besides don't most girls like some type of flower?”

Coran nodded, Keith and Shiro were the least troubled about not seeing Earth in the near future, if ever again, Pidge was more concerned about his family them his home planet. “It has been my observation that is true yes. She will be touched you all have been thinking about her happiness.”

“Well she has tried to be good to us, and it's not like she is happy about dragging us into this war.” Keith was fine with it all really, he had found Shiro and his friend was very much alive, there was nothing on Earth he could not live without now that he had found the two things that had been calling out to him to find. “What?”

“We just aren't used to you sharing your feelings is all.” Pidge answered, it was strange but he liked it, it made him think of Shiro.

“Lance would be worried it was something you ate, which is not true...right? I didn't make you sick?” Reaching out Hunk touched Keith's forehead, it felt fine to him a little warm seemed fitting for a guy who was piloting the fiery Lion.

Keith sighed, gently pushing Hunk's hand away, “I'm not very good at it.”

“You sounded just fine to me,” Coran assured the unsure human, smiling when dark blue eyes looked up at him. “She will be touched, and I am pleased you are all taking a liking to each other.”

“It is not exactly hard to like the Princess,” Hunk reminded the male alien as he turned to fill some serving dishes with his new dishes. Lance would wonder in any moment now, Shiro would likely escort Allura since they had been working together and Shiro was a gentleman.

“She is as kindhearted as she is lovely, why are we talking about her?” Lance asked as he walked in, frowning when he noticed most of the others were there. “So no fighting?”

“Nope, Keith was a little bored but I was happy.” Hunk answered as he set serving dishes down, he had been very happy that there had been no fighting.

Keith shrugged as he snatched the crystal, hoping off his stool he took one of the slightly tipping dishes from Hunk without a word. Setting down he walked back up to his former seat, “The fresh air was a nice change.”

“Keith is being nice, what did he eat?” Lance teased, laughing when Keith crossed his arms rolling his eyes. “Aw I'm just teasing ya buddy, come on give us a smile?” Kieth frowned at Lance before turning his nose up at him, ignoring his hurt expression. “Oh my heart!”

“So this princess could truly feel this tiny pea through all...I fear we missed something.” Allura frowned thoughtfully at the rest of the Paladins and Coran already there, Lance was holding his chest looking pained, Keith had his arms crossed nose in the air, Pidge and Hunk were laughing, Coran just watching them all curiously.

Shiro nodded, the Princess questions about princess in Earth stories forgotten. “So lunch?”

 

**FuturisticAlienCatHead**

 

I am planing on posting more One Shots as they come together in my head for either the Original Voltron or this awesome new one, /purr. As I said in the beginning feel free to leave me ideas, suggestions, Tumblrs I should clean out for inspiration. Hope to make some Fandom friends on FFN and AO3, Mecha right?


End file.
